What Goes Around
by Naru-Aku13
Summary: Yuki loves both kaname and Zero but who will she choose for her this is like a life or death situation all i can say right now is: What Goes Around?
1. Chapter 1

Me: OK my first fic enjoy!

Yuki: Mikii does not own VK or VKG

Me: BUT I WANNA!

Kaname: HEY! lets get on with the story

* * *

i stared up at him, at his light purple-ish colored eyes... i loved him and yet part of me wanted someone else, some other vampire named Kaname...

"Yuki?" he asked "yes zero?" i replied, "your staring at me. Why are you staring at me for? do i have something on my face?" he asked again with an annoying tone. "No. just that annoying tone that keeps blabbering on and on." i replied nastily.

We are the campus guardians. we must make sure that the Night class- who are in fact Vampires- don't get in danger. The Dorm leader, Kaname - who am utterly in love with- saved my life 10 years ago... I hardly think that he would share the same feelings for me as i did for him, but i will never really know.

We where in front of the moon dorm when Kaname stepped outside. "Ah. Senior Kaname." i said bowing slightly "Yuki.." he said softly touching my arm "no formalities please just call me Kaname, and no bowing.." "o-ok" was all i could say. I was taken aback from him touching my arm with such gentle-ness.

"Kaname" a voice said making me jump out of Kaname's touch "Zero" Kaname said calmly straightening up. "Uh. Zero how are things back there?" i asked trying to urgently break the awkward silence that hung fresh and crisp in the air " They are just fine Yuki" he sad not looking at me. "OK then its nearly daylight we should be getting back to the dorms and trying to get some sleep in our system." I said. "fine with me. Kaname" Zero said and turned away and i followed reluctantly. Kaname was gone when i turned around to take a look back. Kaname, had obviously, left inside.

It was a long and silent walk back to the dorms. Then Zero and I separated to go to our own dorms. I got changed and hoped into bed trying desperately to sleep but in the back of my mind it was kept on continuously playing when Kaname said my name and touched my arm so gently as if he were afraid that if he touched me roughly enough that i would break.

After a while i dozed off to sleep only thinking of Kaname.

* * *

Me: SO whatta think? its my first fic so please be nice ^^ thanks!

Yuki and Kaname: rate fave review no flames please!


	2. makeup chapter

**Me: holy shit... how long has it been since I updating this fic? **

**Yuuki: hmmm 2 years**

**Me:... 2 YEARS! WHAT THE FUCK! TWO YEARS! **

**Kaname:... are you going to update this Naru-chan? **

**Me: yes yes I am ONWARDS! **

**Yuuki: Naru doesn't own VK or VKG **

**Me: OH also I've writers block so... and I will TRY underline TRY to update "Through the Forest" I will re-write the last chapter I posted on that fic because... I don't like it ENJOY!**

-Yuuki POV—

Yuuki awoke with the sun beating my eyelids as the short haired girl slowly got up and looked around she sighed and remembered what she dreamt of last night "That was an odd dream.. I guess that's my imagination telling me impossible and implausible things again" she told herself sighing she got up and walked to the bathroom to have a shower and get ready for school , Yori of course already left she sighed again as she dried my hair and pulled on her uniform and walked to class.

While she was walking, more like lingering in one place for a few moments before moving to the next, I bumped into the night class "Ah! You should'nt be out of your Dorm Seno- I mean Kaname" the brunette girl muttered softly, he just looked at me and smiled "Yuuki we were on our way to see if you were ok" he told me in a gentle tone "Yuuki" she heard a voice behind that she recognised instantly "Z-Zero! You need to be in class to!" the white haired boy walked to me and tugged me into his chest, she saw Kaname straighten and walked with the rest of the night class "Until tonight...Guardians" Kaname said coldly, she had never heard him talk like that and knew he wasn't talking to me he was talking to Zero, she had no clue why they hated each other. "Yuuki" Zero breathed "yes?" she replied softly "are you ok?" he asked me. She was clearly taken by surprise he has never spoken to anyone like that let alone me. She simply muttered "I'm tired.. I don't want to go to class" he shocked her more by picking her up gracefully bridal style and taking her to wherethey (Yuuki, Zero and their Father) stayed. He lightly placed her onto the sofa and got a blanket she shut her eyes and let her mind wonder about Zero.

-Zero POV-

He placed her down onto the sofa and got a blanket for her, while she was sleeping he never left her side, Zero sat on the floor his back resting on the sofa listening to her calm and soft breathing. "why am I acting like this...?" he muttered "She isn't anything major in my life" he attempted to convince himself "So then why...?" he heard her moving and his eyes darted to her she was still sleeping. He sighed and got himself a bottle of water and a book, it was nearly noon but he allowed her to rest as she needed it "why does he keep doing this to her..? and why does she love him?" he muttered as he looked at her sleeping she looked so peaceful but he didn't know about the storm raging inside of her heart.

Me: so this is for Jellyfish and Naughtykisses, who got me my plot bunnies and muse back from EPIC writers block

Zero: review and love her guys please?

Me: YAYY FOR MAKE-UP CHAPTERS!


End file.
